1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is an alarm assembly adapted to be mounted in a door for detecting unwanted intrusion. The assembly is adaptable to doors regardless of whether they are opened from the right or the left-hand side. The present assembly operates separately from the lock of the door.
2. Prior Art
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,029 U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,087 U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,460 U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,325 U.S. Pat. No. 3,714,643 Canadian Pat. No. 976,258 U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,210 ______________________________________
The above listed patents were identified as prior art for the present invention. Some of them are directed to alarm system directly integrated to door locks or used in conjunction with locks. U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,087 discloses an alarm system mounted in a door frame. A limit switch push button extends through the door and is actuated by a cantilever spring element.